Time to have a different kind of fun!
by raven quinn
Summary: Lucy has always being a good girl. She's finding that her everyday life is pretty much the same. Lucy wants to spice things up. She wants to be the bad one for once.
1. Chapter 1

Time to have a different kind of fun

We just got back to Magnolia from our first job after the grand magic games. The sun was nearly finished setting. The sky was so pretty. Some of the best sun sets are in Magnolia. The down side was Natsu was still feeling sick even though we weren't in a vehicle any more. The trip was pretty long so maybe that's why. Happy decided to take Natsu back to their place instead of going to the guild hall. We decided to split the money the next day. The rest of us went on our way to see everyone and let them know how it went. When we arrived at the guild not many people were there. Mirajane, the Master, Levy and Gajeel were the only people we could see. I went straight to the bar and ordered my normal strawberry milkshake. Turns out the majority of the guild are out on jobs, so for once in a very long time the guild is going to be quite for the next few days…until Natsu feels better that is. I went to the job bored and there weren't that many jobs. I don't mind though. That was a pretty big job we did so I would like to have a rest. It was getting late so I said goodnight to everyone and went home.

On my way home I started to think how pretty much every day of my life was starting to become the same. Don't get me wrong, I like the way my days go and all the jobs are different but I just want a bit more fun, excitement and something different. I don't want the type of fun that is good. I want the type of fun that isn't right. They say being bad is fun, that breaking the rules is fun. I want to be bad for once. I was always a good girl when I was younger and I still am. I'm sick of it, it's boring. I also want to prove that I deserve to be part of Fairy Tail, that I can fight, that I can take care of myself, that I don't just depend on my spirits to fight for me and protect me! Basically prove that I'm just as strong as them. It's time to spice things up.

If I'm going to do this I'll need to become a lot stronger. If I end up fighting my guild mates it will most likely be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Juvia. If that does happen which I'm most certain it will, I will be taken out easily with the state I am now, they're that much stronger than me, especially together. This is something that won't happen overnight, its going to take time. Probably a few years. But it's not just about getting stronger there's also planning what I'm going to do. Set everything up. It's like a game of chess. They are all my pawns, pieces of a game. I just have to find some wizards that will help me. But first things first, get stronger with both my magic and physical ability. It won't be easy but it will be interesting.

If I'm going to get stronger magically I'll need help from my spirits. Loke can help me in hand to hand combat. I can ask Capricorn to help me with me raise my magic. Maybe he can also give me hand to hand combat training as well. Maybe all my spirits can teach me a thing or two. I wonder if Virgo can still use a whip like she did when they turned evil. She was pretty cool using it. As soon as I got home I dumped my things on my bed, ran to the living room, took my keys with me and took out Capricorn's key.

"Open gate of the goat! Capricorn!" With a flash of gold light, a tall, skinny, white figure appeared. Capricorn is one of my wisest spirits I have a contract with.

"My lady, what is it you need?" I hadn't seen Capricorn since he helped me before the grand magic games and I don't summon him very often. Now I will be able to connect with him more.

"Capricorn I need you to help me raise my magic level again, a lot more this time. I need to become stronger" Capricorn just stared at me like he was thinking of why I want to get stronger or how he's going to help me.

"My lady, may I ask why you want to raise you magic level again. You raised it quite decently last time in a very short amount of time. The amount you raised it with the amount of time you did it in was quite hard on the body even if you didn't realise it" He's right, I didn't realise but what affect did it have on me. I was fine.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to become stronger so I can fight alongside you, the rest of my spirits and my friends. I don't want to be that girl that hides behind her friends and has people to fight and protect her. I want to be able to do more on my own. I want to be more useful in fights. Be able to do more damage to our opponent. I want to be as strong as everyone else, even stronger!" Capricorn had a look on his face that looked like he was worried about me. I can't tell him the real reason. Well, that was all true, I just didn't tell the whole truth. His worried look turned into a smile.

"Of course that's obvious. But Lucy, you are not useless. You are strong in your way and weather you see it or not, you do a lot to help you guild mates. A lot would not of happened if you didn't join Fairy Tail. Now, let's get started. I'm sure you remember how this goes". Yes, let's get the show on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been half a year since I started my plan to have a different kind of fun. My power has risen substantially. I am now able to have most of my gates open at once. Everyday I'm slowly able to keep them open longer. I am able to keep them open for 2 hour's but that's with the amount I can have open. My spirits have gotten stronger too. They can all do convergence's together and I can do converge with them too. It's so cool combining my power with my spirits. Capricorn says that there's more stages to my power. He's given me a whole history lesson on the celestial magic, it's very entertaining. He even said that eventually I can be as strong as the Spirit King. I can't wait till I get to that stage. I'm taking a break from training for a few weeks. It's rather tiring and no one from the guild knows I've been training as long as I have. They know I've been training but they think it's only been a few weeks and not every day.

Along with the training I've been doing the usual. Spending the day at the guild, taking on jobs, trying to stop Natsu from destroying everything and trying not to be killed by the rest of my crazy guild mates. There's at least two full on fights every day. We had to rebuild the bar because Elfman stepped on Erza's cake and knowing Erza, she wasn't happy. Somehow I managed to not get caught up in all the drama for once. I feel like my reflexes are heightened. I'm reacting a lot quicker to things than I normally would which is helping save my life practically every day. I'm always dodging people that have been thrown across the room.

"Oi Lucy. LUCY!"

I snap out of my day dream to find Natsu right up in my face. His eyes are really wide, or does it just look that way because of how close he is.

"W..what" I say with a puzzled look on my face.

"Are you still with us?"

"Yeah I'm right here. My heads in the moment" I put my hand on the back of my head and let off a smile. I can feel my heart going at a million miles per hour. That was close I guess. Now, what were we talking about?

"Does that sound good to you Lucy?" Erza is now looking at me, wait, everyone's looking at me. I have no clue what's going on. I don't remember anything that has happened since I woke up this morning. I don't even remember waking up! Oh god, is it me or is it getting hot in here, I feel like the airs getting thinner. I'm getting dizzy, I can't feel my hands, I can't feel anything! Am I dying? I can't be dying. I'm too young to die. Not just too young but far too beautiful! What will happen to my spirits? What will happen to the guild? What will happen to me after I die? Will I come back as an animal? It better not be a rat, dragon would be cool. Will I come back as some else? If that happens I won't remember anything. Oh my god, I will be a baby! My life will start all over again. Will I have any power? Will my guild mates be able to tell it's me? Will I even be in Fiore? Aaaahhhh I don't know!

"Lucy, do you remember what we were discussing?"

"Wait, what? I'm so confused"

"Lucy this is why you shouldn't start day dreaming during a conversation. I'll explain it to you so don't go off into your own little world again. We were discussing that because you are now training with your spirits we would love to help you out"

"Eh?" oh god please no. This can't be happening.

"We all have things we're good at that's unique to this group. So we could teach you a thing or two and help with your progress. With the training you get from your spirts and now us you will be stronger in no time! What do you think?"

"Um… you guys don't have to do that. Really"

"Oh but we want to Lucy and weather you like it you not we are going to train you!"

Everyone was looking at me with very serious faces. I can't argue my way out of this even if I wanted to. I can't to do anything about this. I guess I'll have to go along with it.

"Well I can't change your minds so I guess I can't do anything about it so why not. Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate it"

I have a massive smile of my face. I'm getting equally as big smiles back. Obviously I'm not as happy about it as I'm making it out to be. I guess there's going to be some advantages to this. It's the end of the day and everyone's going their separate ways for the night. I think I saw Juvia follow Gray. Poor girl. If only Gray knew how she felt. Erza and Wendy went back to the female dorms where all the girls in the guild except for stay. I didn't know about it until after I had already bought my own apartment. But I love my apart-

"MY APARTMENT! NATSU, GET OUT!"

My apartment is trashed. Happy has left claw marks all over the place. I give them both a Lucy kick straight out the window. They land in the river next to my now destroyed apartment. *sigh* I guess I have to start cleaning it I was hoping to have a nice warm bath but that'll have to wait. I'll get Virgo to help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

There's explosions going off all around me. I can feel the vibrations from them hitting the ground running throughout my body. The ground is so warm. I can feel the dirt underneath my nails. I always hated that feeling. My entire body is in pain. I'm covered in scratches, grazes and bruises. My ears a ringing and everything is echoing. I come to my hands and knees. I lift my head. The sky is so red. Blood red. Where is everyone? What's happening? I come to my feet and stumble a bit. Everything is in ruins. I don't know where I am. All around me I just see parts from buildings but there isn't anyone around. I'm seeing everything in twos. I start to walk, I don't know which way I'm going. I climb over what looks like a cake store, Erza won't be happy. I get to the top of the pile and what I see is horrible. Bodies everywhere. Women, children, old people, men, my guild mates, members from other guilds and even my spirits. Some of these bodies are missing limbs. People on rocks, people with wood going through them. What happened? I collapsed to my knees and tears start running down my face. I can't look away from this horrible image. It's quite, a cool breeze is coming through. I look up and bright light is coming towards me. Is this the end? Is this where I die? I would rather be dead then live on without everyone.

My eyes open and sit up in my bed faster than what Droy can run. My heart is pounding like there's no tomorrow. I'm drenched in sweat and I'm breathing heavily. It was just a bad dream. I dream I never want to have again. Why did I even have that dream? Does it mean anything? And if it does, what? I get out of bed and my sheets are soaked. I have to put them through the wash. After I put them in the wash I go have a nice hot shower while trying to forget about that nightmare. I hope it doesn't end up been déjà vu.

 _\- 45 minutes later –_

I grab all my things and head out the door. I turn around and lock the door. I turn the key until I hear it click. I stand and the door looking down and I take a deep breath in, hold it for a few seconds and then release it. I shake my head and pat my cheeks several times. It's time to forget about that dream and move on with life. It's a sunny spring day in Magnolia. It's not cold but it's not hot either. It's just right. Just the way I like it. The markets are busier than usual because the spring festival that's coming up in a few days. I can't wait to go. I haven't been for a few years because there's always problems such as the Tower of Heaven, Oracion Seis and just other things that just haven't made it possible to go. But this year I'm going and that's for sure.

The guild hall is coming into view as I'm walking up the main street of Magnolia. It's at the very end of the street and it's the biggest building in town. I get to the gates and they're closed. They are never closed. That's really weird. I ask people around why they're closed but no one else knows the reason. I walk around the block to see if there are any other ways in but all of them are locked as well. I go up to the female dorms where all the girls live. No one's there. This is so strange. I go back down to the guild and all my guild mates are standing on the inside of the gate. It looks like they're guarding it.

"Gray, what's going on?"

"Welcome to your first stage of training Lucy. Your task is to get into the guild, past all your guild mates and get into the masters office"

"WHAAAAT! You're kidding right? Hey Gray….you're not serious?"

"The whole guild is behind us Lucy. Everyone wants to help you get stronger. No matter how hard it is for you, no matter long it takes. No one is moving from where they are now. We only have to see you, your shadow or one of your spirits for you to start all over again. It's basically a stealth mission"

"Don't you think Natsu needs stealth practice more than me?" I say knowing what Natsu is like. He's always busting things pen and making the loudest racket out of all of us.

"I can see where you're coming from but this is to help you not Natsu. We can deal with him another time. Now, let the fun begin"

Everyone stopped talking and they all had their eyes on me. They all look so serious and they weren't gonna budge. This is insane. I can't get past Natsu never mind the entire guild! What am I going to do? First I need to sit done and compose everything that's happening. It's a lot to take in and a lot to think about. Who knows what tricks they might use? I turn away from the guild and go sit along the river. It's quite so it will be easy to think. Ok what do I know so far?

The entire guild is standing around the guild hall and aren't going to move. I have to get into the masters office without been seen or detected. I can take as long as I need and use what I think will help.

Now what are possibilities that everyone has done. Time for the magic air writing pen.

They could have laid traps around with magic circles or objects.

They could be tracking me, keeping track of my every move.

They might not even be standing there, maybe they're using holograms.

Maybe they are inside my head, hearing what I'm saying every second and knowing what I'm going to do.

 _-Back at the guild-_

"When it comes to figuring things out and planning Lucy isn't too bad. It was a smart idea to list out all the possibilities that could be coming her way. She already got one right. She just doesn't know it"

Erza's right. We are watching her every move. Personally I was against it because most the time the enemy doesn't know we're coming so I guess this is cheating. But if it will help Lucy I guess we'll have to go with it and my opinion doesn't matter.

"I guess we'll just have to see what she does with all these possibilities"

 _-Back to Lucy-_

Ahhhhh this is insane. I run my hands through my hair while shaking my head 20 times faster then the speed of light. I fall back onto the grass and take a big breath in. There's so many possibilities, more than I can think of. I need help, but who? I can't go to anyone in the guild. Maybe my spirits can help. It's time to let Capricorn back into this world. It's been ages since I last summoned him. I get out my keys and go through them one by one until I find his. I stand up and summon him. It never gets old summoning my spirits, I enjoy it every time; no matter the situation.

"Lucy, it's been so long, how can I be of assist?"

A smerk comes up on my face and everything begins


End file.
